GodHand Teru
is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kazuki Yamamoto. The manga is serialised in Kodansha's ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine, with the first chapter released in 2001. The manga has been adapted into a Japanese television drama. Yuta Hiraoka from ''Nana'' and Asami Mizukawa play their respective male and female leads. The drama was broadcast on Tokyo Broadcasting System in Japan between April 11, 2009 and May 16, 2009. Characters is a surgeon at Yasuda Memorial Hospital. When he was young, he was the only survivor who was saved in a plane crash but his father Mahigashi Kousuke, who was a famous surgeon called “GodHand”, died. He has handprint bruises on his chest from the chest massage that his father had performed on him right after the accident. Because he has an honest and earnest personality, he is loved by many people, regardless of whether they are hospital staff or patients. He is slow when it comes to love and flustered by those around him. Live action cast: Yuta Hiraoka is a surgeon at Yasuda Memorial Hospital. She respects Kitami because of her skill that’s called “Kitami’s revival”. She thinks that the only thing that doctors need is “technique” and only sees patients as “tools” to give full play to her skills but she matures into a true doctor through his contact with a patient in a situation similar to his own. She considers Teru, who is being guided by Kitami, her rival, but displays good coordination in surgeries. Live action cast: Asami Mizukawa is a surgeon at Shieikai Hospital. He is Kozue’s older brother and a bachelor. His surgery skills are on an equal footing as Kitami. When he has surgeries, he always arranges to have the same staff as his assistants and operates as if he were dancing to rock. He is disgusted at Shieikai’s system and schemes to bring Kozue back to Shieikai in order to rebuild the hospital. Live action cast: Jun Kaname is the Head of Surgery at Yasuda Memorial Hospital. Single. His speciality is heart surgery. He was stunned when he saw Yasuda’s surgery and he came to Yasuda Memorial Hospital. His shock from the death of the first patient he had grown close to resulted in his only mistake in a surgery. He learnt from that experience and is calm and collected at all times. As Teru’s supervising doctor, he is strict with him and also has expectations of him. Live action cast: Tetsuya Bessho is the Director of Yasuda Memorial Hospital. A talented surgeon with the nickname “Golden Left Hand”, he received his training in America and is the man who succeeded in operating Japan’s first fetal surgery in utero. He bought out a hospital in the city to carry out a project to pursue the medical care of his dreams. He loves jesting, has a cheerful personality and his behaviour, which includes frequenting shops, is uncharacteristic of a hospital director. He met Teru’s father, Kousuke, in America, and sought to be in the “realm of God” because he saw his “Godhand” surgeries. Live action cast: Atsuro Watabe Media Manga The manga is written and illustrated by Kazuki Yamamoto. The manga is serialised in Kodansha's Weekly Shōnen Magazine, with the first chapter released in 2001. Drama A Japanese television drama adaptation of the manga was broadcast on Tokyo Broadcasting System in Japan between April 11, 2009 and May 16, 2009. Reception Volume 44 of GodHand Teru was ranked 21st on the Tohan charts between December 16 and 22, 2008. Volume 45 of GodHand Teru was ranked 18th on the Tohan charts between March 17 and 23, 2009. References External links *[http://www.tbs.co.jp/god-teru/ Official TBS GodHand Teru drama website] Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia id:GodHand Teru ja:ゴッドハンド輝